All in My Head
by thisisitlucy
Summary: Percy Jackson is a mystery to Annabeth Chase. She almost has everything she ever wanted and yet she can't get the school's nerd out of her head...or the scars that decorate his back.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

 _ **December 21th, 2002**_

The small group of four huddle in the small closet, where their tiny forms were pressed tightly together. The smallest two were sitting on the laps of the older two, their tiny bodies curled up against the oldest siblings, as if they could disappear into them.

"Percy," the youngest of the four asked, her voice softer than a whisper as she glanced up at the older male.

Nine year old Perseus Jackson glanced down at the young girl sitting in his lap. "When are mommy and daddy coming back?"

Such an innocent question that held so much weight.

Their parents had went missing on September 19th, 1999, along with the other eleven co-owners of Olympian others had been found a few days ago, but for them? Their parents were still missing. Percy wasn't going to voice his thoughts about that fact he believed they were dead. If they were alive, they would have shown up by they were alive they would take them away from their own personal Hell. If they were alive the four of them wouldn't be huddled in the closest and praying to the gods that they won't be found.

But he wouldn't tell the small girl that. The girl who, undoubtedly, was staring up at him with hope shining in her green eyes. Percy didn't need to see them to know that it was there. And someone out of them needed to have hope.

"Soon," Percy forced a smile on his lips, thanking the gods that the closet was dark because no one saw the sorrow that filled his eyes.

 _ **Percy Jackson**_

 _ **September 8th,**_

I kept my gaze down as I twirled the pen in through my fingers. So far, no one had noted my form as if I was suddenly nonexistent. Which would have been a better beginning than the actual start of my day. But, of course, the Fates were out to kill me with harsh words and rough punches from my peers as Mr. Erkison's voice rang through the air.

"Mr. Jackson," the words caused my body to tighten as I raised my head to my oblivious teacher.

"Yes?" I was tense as I heard groans and snickers from peers behind me. Gods, why did my seat have to be in the front? Why did my teacher insist on cursing me? It is as if they _want_ me to get beaten to a pulp.

"Can you please tell me the answer?" he clicked the lid of the marker twice as his eyes fell upon me, waiting for me to spout the answer out.

Part of me wanted to say the wrong thing, tell the wrong answer so my peers wouldn't have the excuse of taunting my intellectual skills like they usually do. But then that meant they were able to call me other things as if I _wasn't_ a straight A student.

"45.345x squared," I answered like a computer as the numbers fell into place inside my skull. Hours and hours of studying finally allowed me to be able to keep the dyslexia and ADHD under control. Or. at least, more managable.

"Correct, Mr. Jackson," Erkison smiled as he scribbled the answer on the board.

"Nerd," Luke Casttellan's voice rang through the air as several snickers followed. I felt something hit the back of my head, but forced my gaze to remain forward.

 _Don't give them the satisfaction._ But there was a part of me that wanted to...

The bell rang, like a siren releasing Hell. People stood as bags slammed into the back of my head and taunts echoed.

I saw Luke smirk at my predicament as he threw his arm around Annabeth Chase.

 _Annabeth._

Gorgeous, smart blonde with a lean, slender figure. She was captain of Goode's soccer team and co-captain for our track team. She was popular, with a steady smile and wise gray eyes getting her everything she could ever want.

I sighed, throwing my bag over my shoulder and pushing my glasses up my nose. She would never pay attention to the school's loser now would she? After all, who wants to hang, let alone date, the friendless genius?

How about no?

 _ **Annabeth Chase**_

There was ticking and words drowned out by distant giggling. I felt eyes watch my form as my pencil scribble nonsense on lined paper. A heart followed by the looping of an 'A' with a 'C' cushioned beside it. The following 'L' was quick, the pencil barely grazing the page as the swirled 'C' followed.

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

Yet I had no intention of stopping.

Blush graced my face as the page was torn to pieces, each tattered part fluttering to the damaged desk as if nothing had been written. As if my best friend's initials weren't scrawled beside mine. As if I didn't have a crush on my best friend for gods know how long.

Because it wasn't supposed to happen that way. I wasn't supposed to fall for my best friend. I wasn't supposed to be in love with the gorgeous senior blonde that I hung out with every day. I wasn't suppose to get all _cheerleader-puppy dog_ on him.

I am _Annabeth Chase_ and I just don't do that...Or, at least, I _shouldn't._

"What was that?" Thalia Grace's voice shook me out of my love-provoked stupor. Pale fingers ran themselves through her shoulder hair as her electric eyes narrowed at the mess.

"Failed building plans," the lie came easy as I forced my lips to form a sad smile. "Can't seem to get the proper dimension for the..." the details stopped as my eyes caught sight of Thalia's blank face and cocked eyebrow.

"Okay," Thalia nodded as if anything I had said made sense. As if she understood the details I had just given her.

My stomach twisted as I turned back to the red notebook and placed my pencil on the blank page. Lying to your best friend shouldn't be easy. It shouldn't even be an option, but...

The bell rang and my body moved on its own accord. I shoved the notebook into the leather messanger bag and grabbed the evidence that lay on the wooden surface. There was toss followed by a flawless smile that fell on my lips. Thalia fell in step beside me, her mouth moving but the words were tuned out as a slender arm placed itself around my shoulder.

"Hey Annie," Luke Castian's voice rang like the words of the gods through my skull as I breathed in the warming scent he gave off.

"Hey Luke," I could hear the whimsical tone in my voice as I tried to all but melt in his arms.

"He gets to call you Annie, but I don't?" Thalia asked, her voice giving off a hurt tone but her lips were smiling. But, for a second, I could see a flash of pain in her eyes.

 _That's all in my head,_ I shook it off. _Thals knows that Annie is_ Luke's _name for me._

"Yep," I popped the 'P' as I flashed Thalia my award-winning smile.

She rolled her eyes, mumbling something that I could not quite catch. Before a question could roll off my lips, Luke whisked me away with the crowed.

"So, Annie," he leaned in close. The intoxicating smell of his cologne caused my knees to weaken and it took all my willpower not to sigh aloud. "Let's say you come over to my place and we-"

Before he could finish the phrase, a black hair boy slammed into Luke's side.

Curses left Luke's lips as the body of Percy Jackson tumbled onto the tiled floor of the hall. His glasses slipping off his face as his advanced placement biology book slid and slammed into the wall.

"What the hell?" Luke snarled reaching down and grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt. "Jackson what do you think you are doing?"

"Well I was...walking and-and I got shoved-and I-uh-I'm sorry?" Percy gave a half hearted shrug as his glasses slipped further down his nose. Luke shoved the boy to the floor, eyes narrowed.

"I highly doubt that Jackson."

A laugh left Luke's lips as he glanced down at the school's nerd. Others around us laughed, eyes staring at the boy on the ground. I could feel my own body laughing as I glanced down at the boy.

 _Oh gods...Oh gods..._

Pity and guilt twisted in my stomach as I forced laughter to continue to bubble out of my throat. I saw a flicker of pain flash across Percy's green eyes. Luke pulled me closer, his head nuzzling against mine as his lips twisted into a grin.

"For someone who is a genius," Luke's foot slammed down on Percy's glasses as my blood froze. Percy's body tensed as his spectacles were crushed under Luke's shoe. The crunch of glass causing another wave of guilt to fill me.

 _Oh gods...oh gods, oh gods. You have to do something Annabeth._

I opened my mouth to say something but shut it quickly.

 _I could see myself, lying on the floor of the girl's bathroom and-_

"You sure can't seem to stand on your feet." Luke gave a smile as the circle seemed to get closer.

 _-"Oh come on Annie," her lips were covered in strawberry gloss as she popped a hip. "I know you can get up." I could-_

Percy said nothing as he reached for his textbook, eyes casted downwards.

" _-me alone! I promise I won't-"_

"Leave him alone Luke Castellan!" Silena Beauregard's voice rang in the air at the girl ran towards us. Dark hair, eyes the color of a tropical sea, tanned skin, and a smile that could make even Hades's smile-the girl was easily the prettiest girl junior and was probably the prettiest girl in the entire school. But her tone was harsh, cold, hard as she knelt down beside Percy.

"You better leave now Luke before I report you." She snapped, glaring up at him with narrowed eyes. Her mouth opened as her sight caught me before a disapproving look followed. She simply shook her head as Luke pulled me away.

"Oh come on Silena," Luke rolled his eyes. "We were just having a little fun, right Jackson?"

Percy opened his mouth to respond but was cut off quickly by Silena. "I mean it Luke."

"Goody-Goody Beauregard to the rescue," Luke mumbled. "Jackson's lucky she showed up."

I didn't voice my opinion on the fact that I thought Silena was right.

Silena grabbed Percy by this arm and hauled him to his feet. "We're going to be going." She flipped her hair. "And if I see you by him, I swear to the gods Luke I will-"

"Oh what?" Luke rolled his eyes. "Wave your pom poms at me? I'm shaking Silena."

Silena huffed and turned on her sparkling heel, yanking Percy along as they pushed through the circle.

After that, the circle began to disperse as people grumbled about the anticlimactic fight.

"So," I rocked back and forth on my heels as I glanced up at Luke, unable to address what happened. "What were you saying earlier?"

"Huh?" Luke glanced down at me, tearing his gaze away from Kelli Jones. "Oh that? It was nothing." He flashed me a smile.

I tried to hide the fact I had deflated like a balloon and shot a smile back. After all, not like I had expect anything that _I_ wanted to happen. After all, he was probably inviting me over so I could help him with his homework.

 _Yeah, that's it._

I walked into the our comfortable penthouse, my keys jingling from my grasp as I kicked the door closed.

"I'M HOME!" I called, kicking off my shoes. There was no response, not like I was truly expecting one back. After all, the house was usually only held me till the late hours of the evening when my mom finally left her office.

I sighed, tossing my bag into my room before running over and collapsing on the leather couch. My eyes wandered to the large painting that hung above me. My mother and I looked nearly identical in our matching business attire, curled blonde hair, and hard gray eyes. Eyes that were locked forward, as if we were the most powerful people on Earth. My mother _is_ one of the most powerful people on Earth. She's one of the eleven co-owners of Olympian Corporation. There used to be twelve but...

After my mother and the others were all...taken, Poseidon and his wife never showed up with the others. All of whom were found in an abandoned factory with no recollection of what happened the time they were gone. Poseidon's company was bought by a different man, who didn't show up to any meetings and did everything over the phone and never in person. It irritated my mother to no end, seeing as she would get left with going through him to get parts shipped for her latest creations.

My mother was an architect. The greatest in the world, to be exact. She's won awards and been recognized for her genius in that field. Hades, she's even been named Person of the Year by _Time Magazine_ two years ago.

Too bad she'll never win Mother of the Year since she is never home.

Though I have to admit, living in New York was a far better than living in California with my dad and the stepmonster.

Hands shook as I reached for the TV remote, my mood darkening significantly at the thought of my father and the stepwitch. Fiddling with channels for a moment, I finally settled on a documentary dedicated to the lifetime of Marilyn Monroe. Perhaps history will brighten my mood.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNABETH

"I _hate_ Greek," Luke whined as we stood in the inner court during lunch the next day. "It's such a waste of my time."

"Yeah, totally," I nodded my head as I popped my hip.

Thalia glanced at me, raising an eyebrow as I turned away from her glance.

 _So what if Greek is my favorite class. I mean, Luke doesn't need to know that._

"Really Annabeth?"

"Yeah, I mean, who speaks Greek anyway?" I shot a look at Thalia as Luke gave me a grin.

"You're totally right, Annie," I nearly melted as he said my name. "Are you down to ditch again?"

"Yeah, _Annie_ ," Thalia drawled, crossing her arms. "Are you down to ditch for the _fourth time?!"_

I could feel Thalia's disapproving glare as I shrunk beneath the gaze.

"Come on Annie," Luke pulled me close to his chest. "We can go sneak off and head down to Penny's for some ice cream and we could just... _talk_?" The way he said it made my heart beat a little faster.

"We are getting our partners assigned in class today, Annabeth," Thalia grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to her. "You _promised_ me that we could be partners for the next Greek assignment."

 _I mean I did promise…_

"I know but…"

"Annie," Luke yanked me back into the crook of his arm. "We could get ice cream and you could maybe help me with my homework? I mean, you're like the smartest girl in our grade." Luke shot me an award-winning grin. "Come on Annie, we haven't hung out one-on-one since we were seven."

"I know but…" I shot Thalia a pleading look.

"You know what?" Thalia shoved my arm away, eyes narrowing. "Don't bother. Go ditch and help Luke. Have fun tossing your GPA and Mr. Brunner's trust down the drain!"

Thalia shook her spiked hair as turned away.

"Wait Thalia, look I'm…" but Thalia had already disappeared from the crowd of people.

"Maybe you should go after her?" Luke gave me a sad smile. "We can go out another time?"

"No!" I shot him a smile, turning away from the direction Thalia walked. "No, no, no. It's totally...totally fine."

"Thals is just mad because she can't have you do the entire assignment for her," Luke gave me a quick squeeze around my shoulders.

"Right." I nodded even though my gut was twisting.

"Hey, can I meet you at Penny's?" Luke shot me a wide-eyed gaze. "I gotta talk to coach real quick and then it can be you and me, okay?" I nodded at his request. "Also can you take my backpack? I took my bike and with all my books and things…"

"Sure!" I nearly yanked the thing off of his back."And...and we will just meet at Penny's?"

"Hey Luke-man!" Ethan Nakamura called out, causing a choir of hooting to follow.

"SUP E-DOG!" Luke jumped up, walking towards him.

"Um Luke?!" I called out as my sandy-haired boy disappeared in the crowd of people leaving to class. "Luke?"

"Yeah, Penny's?" Luke yelled back as my heart beat faster.

 _I was meeting Luke at Penny's!_

PERCY

"And why did you miss class today, Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Brunner raised an eyebrow as I walked into the classroom at the end of the day. He is, hands down, the coolest teacher here. No one can top intense learning exercises, the wacky days of dress up and the overall fact that Mr. Brunner is the only teacher that actually cares.

"I had an appointment that I couldn't miss," I admitted, a hand ghosting on my ribs.

"Ah," Mr. Brunner nodded. "Is it that thing you told me about the other day?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I finally convinced my mom to let it happen and well…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"You will need to tell me how it all turns out," Mr. Brunner nodded before rolling out from behind his desk.

Oh, yeah. Mr. Brunner is in a wheelchair. It's kind of hard to remember that because he carries himself so well.

"Mr. Jackson you missed us assignment partners to the Greek project."

"That's okay, I'm good at working on things by myself." _Because you don't have any friends._

"Well, Mr. Jackson you will need to-"

The door opened with a loud slam as a dejected-looking Annabeth Chase walked in...well, more like stomped.

"Ahh, Miss Chase, we missed you today in class."

 _Annabeth was missing from class today too?_

"I had...an appointment," Annabeth spat out the words, eyes narrowing at her feet.

"I see," Mr. Brunner gave the girl a knowing look. "Well, the assignment is meant to be between partners." He looked between the two of us with a smirk. "And there are two of you?"

"You want me...to work with him?" Annabeth spat.

"It's all right Mr. Brunner I can work alone."

"And Luke doesn't have a partner!" Annabeth stated.

"Actually, Mr. Castellan has been paired with one Miss Kelli Allred."

Annabeth's face went white as her fingers tightened into fists. "Oh...I...Um…"

"It's fine Mr. Brunner," I pushed my glasses up my nose. "I can do the assignment by myself. It's okay."

 _It's not like I can handle working with Annabeth anyway. I mean, she doesn't want to work with the school's nerd!_

"Actually," Annabeth put on a small smirk, shaking her head. "I would _love_ to work with you Percy."

 _She knows my name!_

"Good." Mr. Brunner smiled. "The assignment is to talk about any Greek topic. It is due at the end of the semester."

Annabeth nodded, grabbing me by the wrist and yanking me into the hallway.

"Okay, listen up Jackson," Annabeth nearly snarled as the door close. "I have had an awful day and I do not need you getting in the way of me getting an A on this assignment."

"But I-"

"No buts." Annabeth held up a hand. "If you just follow these three simple rules, it will all be good. Number 1, I'm going to start sitting next to you in class, during our study period, and some days at lunch. You are going to help me make Luke… well, you're going to help me make Luke _realize_ some things."

"But I don't want-"

"I don't care. Rule number 2, _I_ am going to do this assignment. You don't have to touch a thing, I don't _want_ you to touch a thing. Number 3, you don't ask about my personal life. Ever. Okay? Okay."

"No." I shook my head. "No, I don't like those rules at all."

"Excuse me?" Annabeth placed a hand on her hip and narrowed her gray eyes. There seemed to be a storm raging inside them. "What is your problem with them, _Jackson?_ "

"Number 2, we will be doing this assignment _together_ ," I snapped. I don't like kids who don't do work and I am not going to start. Also," I poked her in the shoulder. "I am not going to let you wreck my perfect average in that class. I do have a reputation to protect." I threw in a joke because...I'm me and she is her and I really needed her to stop glaring at me with those eyes.

"And the sitting?" Annabeth asked, a small smirk forming.

"I won't go sit with you, I'm not looking to die anytime soon. But yeah, I guess you can sit with me if you really want."

 _And I don't mind making that stupid Luke realize some things._

"Anything else?"

"Number 3, I won't ask about your personal life if you don't ask about mine."

"Fair, anything else?"

My face started to burn as I pulled out my phone "...And I need your phone number."

Annabeth shrugged, whipping out her iPhone. It was a sleek gold with a silver case shoved on it.

"Sure Jackson, go ahead and put your number in there."

My hands shook as I typed my number into her contacts.

 _Just breathe, just breathe. OH MY GODS GROVER IS NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!_

"If you look like you're going to slow us down or bring your grade down then I am doing this whole thing by myself. Understand?"

"Same goes for you, _Chase_." I shook her hand,

"See you around, Jackson." Annabeth threw me a small smile before angrily typing in her phone, leaving me behind in the hallway,

 _Wait...did that really happen? Did I just get assigned in a group with my crush? Did I just talk to her? Oh gods I'm going to be yanked into a mess._

I sighed before turning and heading to the library to finish up my homework before heading home.

 **Sorry guys this took so long. I have been working a lot this summer to be able to put money away for my future. I hope you like it, more to come.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long. I was gone on vacation the last three weeks and didn't get a chance to update before like I had planned. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **00**

* * *

 **ANNABETH**

I sat down at the diner, my body shaking as I glanced around. The thrill of ditching school plus the excitement of meeting me with Luke was almost too much for me. I am sure I looked like an idiot with the smile that currently graced my lips. Oh gods, I couldn't believe it. Little old me, Annabeth Chase, was going to have one-on-one time with Luke Castellan.

"Hiya hun," the waitress's sharp southern drawl snapped me out of the foggy excitement. "What can I get ya?" She was curvy and her skin was the color of chocolate. But her hair is what held my attention. It was a mess of rainbow strands that were piled high on her head. The name "Lillian" was done in bright pink bubble paint on her nametag.

"Two oreo shakes and a basket of fries," I shook my head, a smile forming on my lips. "That would be wonderful."

The waitress nodded, squinting her eyes at me before turning away to fill my order.

 _I hope Luke is okay that I ordered him a shake...I mean, he loves Oreo but I mean maybe I should only get one…? Nah, he will be here soon._

Two hours later, two basket of fries and both of the shakes later, I was feeling awful. And it wasn't because of the food I had consumed. After the first thirty minutes my phone had migrated out of my pocket and on to the table. At the hour mark I had finished my entire shake and the basket of fries with another one on the way. At the hour and a half I felt guilty and fat for eating his shake and a basket and a half of fries. And now? Now I was fully ready to cry.

"Check's on me tonight, darlin'," Lillian said as she cleaned up the last of the dishes. "And whoever this boy is, he doesn't deserve you."

I wanted to agree with her but she didn't know Luke. She didn't know that he could be so sweet and caring. Something must have happened. He must have gotten caught on the way back.

 _Why hadn't he answered any of your texts then?_

I nodded at the waitress as I gathered my things. Hoping I still had a shred of my pride and dignity in tact. But with the way the other patrons in the diner kept looking at me, it was safe to say that it both were...gone.  
Maybe I could go back to the school and request that Luke and I are partners on the assignment like we planned. I mean, he still would want to be my partner...right?

 _LATER_

I glanced down phone before looking out my window. The coffee cup feeling abnormally heavy in my worn hands. The pain was sharp and jagged as I noted that Luke had looked at my message _four hours ago_ but hadn't even bother to text back. But he sure in Hades could post a tweet.

I didn't think the message was being too pushy or mean. All I did was ask _why_. Why he hadn't shown up. Why he lead me to believe that he was coming. Why he went to class when he knew sure as hell that I wasn't going to be there.

 _Did he find me annoying?_

Maybe. I've known Luke since we were kids. He was...he was a saving grace for Thalia and I…

 _Thalia._

The name brought me pain as well. She was so hurt and I was being such a...a... _but she would understand, right?_

I sighed as I brought my lips to the coffee cup. It was late and I should be in bed and not drinking coffee. But I can't sleep because the thoughts both Thalia and Luke keep swimming in my head worse than the letters on a page. Not to mention a pair of sea green eyes.

 _Jackson._

I wanted to toss the cup out the window at the thought. Who in Artemis's name did that boy think he was? Acting like he is smarter than me? Not stuttering like he usually does in class. Not listening to me like most people do. Acting like the...the...the _nerd_ he was.

 _And gods, has his eyes always been that color?_

"Ugh, do _not_ go there Annabeth." I pressed my palms against my skull as I tried to will the thoughts of Jackson away from me.

But the color seemed so...so _familiar._ Where had I seen that shade before?

 _The ocean?_

Growling, I set the cup on the window edge before treading to my bedroom as I started a new message. The fastest way to get rid of my thoughts is to grow up and finish some things.

I typed a quick message to Jackson explaining that we were going to work on the assignment tomorrow at the public library at 7:30 am. After that, I quickly typed a snarky remark that I didn't care if it was Saturday, he was going to meet me there or _else_ and to bring coffee-black as ink and hotter than the Underworld.

 _If I'm stuck with that clown, the least he could do is bring me a wake up call._

After that I typed a long-winded apology to Thalia telling her that I was an idiot and I don't deserve her and all the things one needs to include when... _begging_ for Thalia's mercy.

The text left a sour taste in my mouth as I plugged my phone into its charger and turned off the sound.

Thalia wouldn't bother answering me tonight, she would let me sweat it out. That I knew well. And Jackson...well what else does he have on a Saturday morning? I mean, it's not like he does anything else than study right?

 **PERCY**

"Die! Die! DIE!" Grover screeched as he held the control above his head. "I SAID DIE DAMNIT!"

Cackling, I pressed down on the control and watched as Grover's character, for the upteenth time, was obliterated.

"You suck!" he cried as he tossed the controller to the floor. Have the screen flashed a bright red with the mocking words of 'YOU LOSE' plastered across the loop of Grover being killed. The other have was a vivid green that congratulated me on _another_ victory.

"That's not the what the last seven games have proved," I said as I threw the boy a smirk.

"No, I'm pretty sure you suck," Grover snarled.

"Did you lose again?" Nico said as he strolled into my bedroom, his arms full of a variety of snack food.

"Shut it." Grover rolled his eyes as his bottom lip was pulled out into a pout. "Just shut it."

Nico snickered as he held up a Reese's and Mountain Dew to me to me.

"You want, Perce?"

"Nah," I shook my head. "I got tryouts tomorrow."

"You really going to go through with that?" Grover raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you weren't going to because of the…"

"Yeah, well," I ran a hand along the back of my neck. "Columbia said they would waitlist me if I didn't have a more 'competitive' transcript."

"But, you have a killer GPA and-"

"And, my track record from Freshman year wasn't the greatest," I finished for Nico.

"Okay, but that wasn't your fault and that was during-"

"Yeah, I know when that was during," I shot Nico a narrowed look. "I am _very_ aware of when it took place."

Nico smiled sheepishly at me before taking a seat next to Grover.

"So...swim team?"

"Yeah," I sighed, leaning against the couch. "Swim team."

"Aye," Grover smiled. "You love to swim, so there is that plus. And maybe if you join a team than Luke will back off a bit…?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ah yes, Luke will _totally_ give up his favorite punching bag because he joined _a sports team_."

"I don't know why you don't beat him into the ground," Juniper's voice caused the three of us to jump as she walked into my room.

"Juni!" I snapped. "Don't you knock?"

She simply rolled her eyes as she kissed the top of Grover's head.

"You could take him, ya know?"

"And shouldn't you be in gone with Silena?" I said, ignoring her and noting how Grover's fingers found Juniper's. "It's late, it's already midnight and-"

"Says the boy who's been screaming with his best friends for the last hour." Juniper smiled as she cuddled with Grover. "Besides I was telling you that Nico and Grover's ride is here."

"Oh!" Grover jumped to his feet as Nico sighed with annoyance.

"But all these snacks!"

"Take them," I waved him off as Grover rushed to grab his stuff. "It's not like I'll be eating them anytime soon."

Nico sniffled as he held them closer. "You are the real MVP Perce...you and your mother."

I rolled my eyes as the boy pressed the snacks closer to his face and walked out of my room.

"Bye Perce," Grover called as he pressed a kiss to Juniper's cheek. "Bye honey."

"Bye darling!" Juniper's eyes twinkled as her boyfriend hurried out the door.

" _Bye darling!"_ I raised the pitch of my voice and rolled my eyes at the girl. "You are ridiculous!"

"At least I have someone who wants to date me," Juniper snapped, her arms crossing as her green eyes flashed brighter.

"Aren't you suppose to be going? It's getting late and you know how I feel when you guys are-"

"I _know,_ " Juniper raised her voice slightly as she ran a hand through her dark brown hair. "I know Perce, we are leaving right now."

"I don't know why you are all going so late I just-"

"Katie had to finish an essay," Juniper huffed the name of her twin sister. "I swear, Katie _always_ has to do everything last minute."

"You love her."

"Yes I do." Juniper smiled. "And I would love you more if you weren't such a nag."

"If I don't nag, who is going to keep you three in line?" I smiled I threw an arm around Juniper's shoulders.

"Silena? Since she is the only one who keeps _you_ out of trouble." Juniper shrugged me off as she headed to the door.

"Text me when you get there?"

"Goodbye Percy."

My lips turned up in a small smile as she shut my door. Shaking my head I clicked off the tv and threw myself on my bed.

 _DING_

 _Grover probably forgot something._

But instead of Grover's number on the screen I saw a new number.

"Huh?"

 _DING_

Opening the message I was greet with two messages from one very pretty blonde.

 _Jackson, this is Annabeth. I will meet you at the City Library at 7:30 tomorrow morning to work on our project. No exceptions._

Followed by:

 _I don't care if it is your Saturday. I will see you at 7:30 in the morning. Also, bring coffee-black and hot would put me in a better mood to not strangle you._

Rolling my eyes I typed a response.

 _Wow. Aren't you a ball of sunshine? Also, I can't meet up with you at 7:30. I can be there at 10:15, after the swim tryouts._


	4. Chapter 4

ANNABETH

I awoke to a text from Jackson.

"Swim tryouts?" I spat out as I threw myself out of my bed. "He doesn't do any sports."

Grumbling, I threw on a pair of jeans and a Yankees tee shirt. I ran a brush through my hair and tossed on my baseball cap. The one that was fading and ripped.

"He isn't at swim tryouts," I snapped. "And when he isn't I'm going to drown him in that damn pool."

I was wrong.

I don't admit that often but I will admit it now. I was wrong.

I walked into the swimming pool, irritated and fuming. I hadn't bothered to stop and grab coffee or breakfast so my stomach was screeching. My eyes narrowed as I spotted a group of girls crowded on one-half of the pool, their bodies pressed together as they watched a pack of boys that were swimming. They weren't wet yet, their caps weren't even on their heads. Looking at them, I assumed the boys were meant to go first.

There was a bunch of boys gathered together. They were small and thin and boney. Their faces still surrounded with baby fat and their laughter sounding more middle school than high school. The underclassmen. The boys who weren't going to make varsity, who were the JV and Freshman meant to be trained to be better. To be the future for the swim team. Their eyes were watching me as I walked coolly towards the pool.

"Is that Annabeth Chase?" one asked, eyes unable to stop roaming my body. I threw a glare in his direction as the boy beside him nodded.

"Definitely Annabeth Chase."

What. Ever.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance as their whispers were filled with questions. I crossed in front of them, my shoes slowly getting drenched with chlorine water. I walked over to the group of girls.

If my Converse smelt like pool when this was all over, Jackson was buying me a new pair.

"Have any of you seen Jackson?" I snapped at the group. The girls shrunk away from me, eyes widening slightly and mouths pulling into thin lines.

"Who?" One asked, wrapping her arms. She was small, not that tall and not that filled out either. She was cute, I suppose. Like a younger sister kind of cute.

"Percy Jackson?" I was getting more irritated with the blue-eyed boy.

"He's in the pool...with the other boys going for ranking for varsity," another girl, a brunette with blue streaks answered. Her voice was stronger as she realized I wasn't here for any of them.

"Jackson? Jackson made varsity?" I couldn't keep the shock from my voice.

"Oh yeah," the brunette answered. "He's, honestly, like the best one out there." The girl pointed to the pool and my gaze followed her finger.

One boy was obviously leading the pack, his arms cutting through the water as if it was nothing as he raced back and forth in his lane. His timer kept clicking the stopwatch and reporting times to the record keeper behind her, eyes wide as she repeated each number.

"Last lap!" the record keeper for the lead swimmer said. I wasn't sure he heard, but he must have because his speed increased.

I nodded to the girl as I walked over to the edge of the pool, unable to remove my eyes from the event.

The other boys tried to catch up. But it was futile. The leader was finished in what seems like a blink of an eye.

Who is that? I wondered as I glanced around at the others.

The record keeper started up a loud cheer that the other boys and girls joined in as the leader stopped his stroke.

"Oh my gosh, that was so impressive! Like, where have you been?" the girl was gushing, her lips pulled in a bright pout as she leaned close to the water.

The boy ripped off his goggles and the startling blue eyes shocked me.

"Jackson?" I snapped, pushing to the edge of the pool. "What are you…?"

"I told you," Percy rolled his eyes, his wet hair falling in his eyes. "I was at swim tryouts." Percy paused, glancing at me. "Why are you here?"

Why was I here?

Because I thought you were lying.

"Um...because…" Because I didn't think you could swim? "Because I didn't think tryouts would go to 10:15." I blurted out.

"Swim tryouts weren't going to take til 10:15," Percy rolled his eyes. "I was going to be there at 10:15 after showering and getting your stupid coffee."

"My coffee isn't stupid," I snapped.

"Yeah, and you obviously didn't have any this morning."

The recorded girl snorted as the other boys finished up.

"Jackson!" the coach's voice boomed in the pool area. "Jackson quit talking to your girlfriend and get over here."

"I am/she is not my girlfriend!" Both of us shrieked as Percy pushed himself out of the pool. My eyes widened at the sight.

Six pack...this nerd as a six pack?

It glistened from the pool water as the fit boy pulled himself out of the pool. The record taker's eyes got wide as a sigh escaped her lips. If I didn't have as much self-control as I have, I might have sighed as well.

He was built. Lean and nice and possessed a swimmer body I didn't know he had.

Why does he let Luke push him around? With a body like that? How can he…?

But I stopped the moment I saw the scars. Light and thin that crisscrossed on his back and on his chest. Some were thicker, more jagged than others, but they were there. All of them.

Jackson didn't seem to mind as people eyed them. He didn't even seem to care that they were out in the open.

The boys weren't gaping at his back as much as the girls, but the whisperers still followed. But before I could look closer, he tossed a towel around his shoulders. His back disappeared from view and the whispers became softer.

The coach seemed ecstatic at Jackson, his hand slapping the boy's back as the man began to shoot a million different questions at him.

I was about to stand up when the tracker girl shoved her pen into my shoulder, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Don't you have something better to do Chase?" the tracker girl snapped. "I mean, you aren't even a swimmer."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't belong here," the girl snapped. "You are just a…"

"A what?"

"A bully!"

And that's when I shoved her into the pool.

I waited outside, leaning up against the gym doors for Jackson. Other boys filed out. Some were excited, some were exhausted, and quite a few upperclassmen were pissed.

I wonder why?

After I pushed the tracker girl into the pool, I stomped out before anyone could yell at me. The coach didn't even notice, though. Didn't even bother turning around when the girl's white-blonde head popped out of the water as she shrieked profanities.

Some people laughed, others were glaring at me. But no one stopped me.

"You didn't have to push Jennifer into the pool," Percy said as he stepped out of the building. He was dressed in a red plaid button up and a pair of jeans. His hair still wet from his shower and those dumb glasses sat perched on his nose.

"She didn't have to call me a bully," I snapped.

Jackson stood for a moment. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right," I growled. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Though, you could be nicer."

I slammed my fist into the boy's shoulder. I was filled with satisfaction as he winced at the contact.

"Whatever, Jackson, let's just get working on this dumb assignment."

"Okay, but do you mind if we stop and get food?" Percy asked sheepishly. "I'm starving."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy but the glare turned into shock as my stomach gave a loud growl to the idea of food.

"Turns out I'm not the only one who's hungry."

"Shut up!" I hit the boy again.

"I'll pay," Percy gave me an easy grin as he pulled his swim bag closer. "And I know this great little place."

I rolled my eyes at the excitement leaking out of his throat. "Fine, as long as you drive."

Percy gave me a hundred-watt grin as he grabbed my forearm and yanked me to his car.

I don't know why but I didn't yank away.


End file.
